Journey to the Past
by Dangyr
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's your basic 'modern girl in middle-earth' setting, but with a twist!! NOT a Mary Sue (at least I hope) Just read it, you'll love it, I guarentee it! R/R :)
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of Mr. Genius-pants Tolkien's characters or creations. I own Violet, and whatever other original characters I come up with. I tried to take my history and characters from the book and it's indexes, so bear with me if I get something wrong - I didn't mean to. And if I stray from the story, again, I'm sorry, or I meant to for the sake of plot development. I haven't read the volumes of history and anthologies, only the trilogy, so forgive some of my ignorances and errors.  
  
I'm sure this idea has been done before, but oh well - DEAL WITH IT!! I felt like writing this, so I did. Please read and review, tell me what you like and don't, if it's good or not. (Cookies given to all reviewers!) And if you get really interested [bored], read my other story. ( thankies!  
  
Journey to the Past  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Violet sat at the table, staring at her birthday cake. She laughed as her friends tried their hardest to croon out the 'birthday song' with miserable results. They finished with a big cheer, and Violet clapped for their effort. "C'mon, blow out the candles!! I want some cake!" her best friend Rosalyn shouted. Violet thought long and hard about her wish, what she wanted most in the world. She looked at her friends around her, her foster parents, the table of meager, though heartfelt presents, and knew what she wanted. Violet was an orphan from about age 8. The few memories she had of her real parents and life before had started to blur and fade away. All she knew was that to protect her, her parents had hidden Violet, then run off. A kind old man had found her in a meadow one day, and taken her to a policeman; the normal red tape-foster home routine followed. Violet was shuffled from home to home; she never really felt happy or content with any of her families, but at least the Hobsons were kind to her, and tried their best to treat her like a real daughter; they had even adopted her. Yes, this was the closest to happy she'd ever been - she had just graduated from a great college, getting a degree in literature and music for her career, she had a decent "family", she had great friends. But something was missing. As wonderful as things were now, Violet still felt like she didn't belong here. So that was what she wished for - to find a place, and people, where she belonged. She took a deep breath, held her wish in her heart, and blew out all her candles in hope. The rest of the evening rushed by, presents were opened, everyone danced and had a great time. Violet even danced with Freddie Wiggins, the quiet boy she had known and been friends with - and held a secret crush on - the past 8 years she had lived with the Hobsons. Eventually, it got late, and everyone left except Rosalyn, Winnie, and Eve, Violet's other best friends, who were spending the night in classic, adolescent slumber party fashion.  
  
The girls watched their favorite movie, Lord of the Rings (each of the girls had a favorite guy she liked watching "in action"), eating popcorn and giggling. "Man, Faramir is so.hot!!" Winnie screamed, receiving a pillow to the face from Eve. "Yeah right, Aragorn could kick his ass anytime! He IS the king of Gondor, after all!" Eve exclaimed, melting off the bed onto the floor, and into Rosalyn's lap. "Well, I think Sam is so sweet and so cute! He's the perfect gentleman, and the cutest hobbit to boot!" Rosalyn said, smiling at the screen. "Talk about cute and hobbits - no one beats Frodo in that category!" Violet piped up from the nail polish she was applying. They argued about who was the cutest, the bravest, the most amazing all throughout the movie. Then, as they were getting ready for bed, Rosalyn asked her 'the question.' "What'd you wish for, Vi?" "If I told you, Rosie, then I wouldn't get my wish, now would I?" The reply seemed to satisfy Rosalyn, and everyone finally settled down and went to bed. Tomorrow Violet was leaving to pursue a career. She had enjoyed her last night with 'family' and friends, but as she lie in bed, trying to calm her fears and doubts, she thought about her wish. 'How great this is going to be. Maybe this will be my answer to my prayers, my wish come true, maybe I will finally find a place where I belong' she thought to herself and she finally nodded off into dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Violet woke, tearfully said goodbye to her friends, promising to keep in touch. She showered, dressed, helped her dad pack the car, and did a final check around the house. She mentally said goodbye to her pictures, her fond memories and happy moments she had shared there. She went downstairs and joined her parents in the car, and began the long trip to her new apartment and her new life. After hours of unloading and organizing, the small dreary apartment was somewhat livable. Violet thanked her parents, hugged and kissed them goodbye, then set to work on unpacking. She spent a couple hours arranging her dishes, sheets, clothes - the necessities for life tomorrow, called her friends to tell them she was settled in, ate some pizza she had ordered, and climbed into bed, completely exhausted. She reached over to turn out her bedside lamp, and looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was a group shot taken last night at the party; everyone was smiling and laughing, everyone except Violet. In the picture Violet looked content, relaxed, moderately happy, but she wasn't bursting with joy and excitement like her friends. She knew she loved them all, but it was good to be free; free to explore herself, free to have adventures, free to find out who she was, and her place in this world. Today had been a big step, but tomorrow would be the leap into the great unknown. Violet didn't know if she was ready, but she was ready to give it a try. These thoughts all ran through her head as she succumbed to welcome rest.  
  
When Violet woke, the first thing she noticed was the bright sunlight, and the smell of grass and flowers. She looked around her in a panic. This was definitely not her apartment. Hell, this wasn't even the city. Violet was sitting beneath a large oak tree on the top of a hill, overlooking a meadow. Violet pinched herself, then screamed, confirming that this was real, not some bizarre dream. She checked around her, found a leather satchel full of basic supplies, some food, a small knife, some rope, a couple blankets, average journeying needs. She assumed the satchel was hers, and seeing no one around, placed in on her back, stood up, and began walking, in search of some answers. She found a dirt road, and followed it a few miles until she saw a house, built into the side of a hill. Violet was examining the house when two young boys ran up to her. "Who are you?" one little boy with shoulder-length curly brown hair asked. "My name is Violet Hobson, what's yours?" she replied. "Everyone calls me Nibs. This is my brother" he replied, pointing to the older boy with him. "My name is Wilcome Cotton, but everyone calls me Jolly." "Good to meet you," Violet smiled, shaking both their hands. "Can either of you tell me where I am? I seem to be lost?" she asked, thinking that was the world's biggest understatement. Lost and on an acid trip, maybe. But the odd thing wasn't the place she was in, or her two young guides, it was the feeling that she had been here before. Violet didn't understand it, but somehow she felt more at ease in this place than any other place she had ever been. She shook her head, trying to clear the bizarre thoughts that were now running through it; thoughts of children at play, swimming in streams in summer, things she seemed to.remember. 'That's crazy,' she thought 'I've never been here before. I don't even know where here is.' Nibs and Jolly laughed. "That's a good one. You're in the Shire. But wait - I've never seen you before," Jolly said. "Hobson, you said? I don't know of any hobbit families by that name." 'Did he just say hobbit?' Violet asked herself. This was getting weirder and weirder. She started to pull out her wallet and ask the boys to direct her back towards the city, her home, when she realized, or..knew, she didn't have a wallet, only a pouch of coins. 'Shit. So I got mugged?' As she was checking the satchel, she caught a glimpse of her clothes. She had navy Capri-like pants on, just as when she went to bed, and a long white shirt, but she wasn't wearing any shoes. And as she examined her larger, and hairier feet, she caught a mass of red curls swing over her shoulder. She felt her head, sure enough - curly hair, about shoulder-length. Violet's hair had been red and shoulder-length when she "left" home, but it had been straight as a nail, nothing could curl it. Things were definitely up, and Violet knew she had to get to the bottom of this soon. She realized in her moments of revelry, the two boys were staring at her, probably wondering why she was acting so strange. "I'm sorry, it's just.did you say hobbits?" she finally spoke. "Yes, I did. Hobbits. Folk like us, and you. We live in the Shire, no one else except the hobbits." "And you think I am a hobbit?" she asked. Violet knew some people got way into Tolkien and all this, to the point of lunacy. Right now she needed help to get out of here, to get home, not two loony space cadets, playing make believe. "Well, you got feet like a hobbit, you have hair and ears like a hobbit, you're dressed like a hobbit, you're the size of a hobbit," Nibs pointed out, pleased with his observations. True, when you looked at it that way, she did meet the "criteria" of a hobbit, from what she knew about them from the books - which wasn't much; she looked like a hobbit, from appearance and dress and height (violet had always hated being short, but now it might not be so bad). Violet decided the best thing would be to play along, and hopefully find a sane person around here first chance she got. "Okay, I am a hobbit then. I'll bet you two know a lot about hobbits, and the Shire, right?" "Yes'm. Lived here our whole lives," Nibs said. "Then you are the perfect guides to help me find my way back home. I woke up under that tree over there, and I don't remember where I am." "Oh, that's easy. You are not a mile from our farm. Where do you live? We can give you directions or walk with you there?" Jolly said. "I live on 5th street in Amherst, Massachusetts." "Amherst? Massachusetts?" Nibs asked, very puzzled. "Where's that? Is it near Hobbiton, or Buckland?" This was going to be tougher than Violet thought. "No, it's in the United States, please tell me we are in the United States." "We told you, you're in the Shire," Jolly replied, echoing his brother's confusion. Violet sighed. Obviously, these two weren't going to be much help. "How about taking me to your parents? They can probably tell me how to get back home. I'm sure they have a phone I can use." "A phone? What's that?" Nibs asked in excitement, obviously this girl was either a stranger or had something dreadful happen to her; either way it spelled adventure. Violet sighed, and just indicated to the boys to lead her to their home. This was going to be a long day.  
  
What did you think? Review and let me know! 


	2. A whole new world

YEAH! I'm loved!! Thanks to HeavenlyKitten for the review! Everyone should follow her example!.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Mr. Genius-pants Tolkien's characters or creations. I own Violet, and whatever other original characters I come up with. I tried to take my history and characters from the book and it's indexes, so bear with me if I get something wrong – I didn't mean to. And if I stray from the story, again, I'm sorry, or I meant to for the sake of plot development. I haven't read the volumes of history and anthologies, only the trilogy, so forgive some of my ignorances and errors. Not a Mary Sue! I'm trying to avoid it, anyways, sometimes it can't be helped.

I'm sure this idea has been done before, but oh well – DEAL WITH IT!! I felt like writing this, so I did. Tell me what you like and don't, if it's good or not. (Cookies given to all reviewers!) And if you get really interested [bored], read my other story. J thanks! 

Journey to the Past

Chapter 2

Violet walked along through the Shire with her guides, trying to figure out where she was and avoid the questions her guides threw at her. After a while, the three reached the Cottons' farm, and went inside. The boys got their mother, since their father was out in town. She was a nice, stout woman, with rosy cheeks and a kind face.

"Mum, this is Violet Hobson. We found her on our way home, she says she's lost." Jolly said.

"If anyone can help you, it's our mother!" Nibs agreed. Violet extended her hand and exchanged greetings with Mrs. Cotton.

"Violet Hobson. Hmmm…I don't rightly know any hobbits named Hobson, and our family has lived here for years."

"I was adopted a few years back by a couple named the Hobsons. I don't know my real name. My real parents ran off and left me. When I was found and taken to the police, the only thing I could really remember was my dad calling me Violet."

"How very sad. And my sons say you're lost?"

"Yes, I went to bed, and woke up beneath the tree  they found me near. I have no idea where I am or how to get back home."

"Don't you worry, we'll get you home. What part of the Shire do you live in?" Mrs. Cotton asked. _Oh god, not another one_, Violet groaned.

"I don't live in the Shire, I live in Massachusetts. You know, the USA."

"I've never heard of them places. Are they on the outer edge of the Shire?" Mrs. Cotton said confused.

"No, it's.." Violet knew it would be useless to argue and try to explain logic to these people. Instead, she feigned amnesia and prayed to eventually find a normal person who could give her some honest, useful help.

"How terrible, not remembering where you live and who you are. Well, dear, you can stay here for the night; we'll give you food and bed, and in the morning take you to the mayor. He'll know how to help." The Mayor. This sounded promising. Violet agreed, she had no real alternative. She ate dinner with the Cottons, Nibs, Jolly, little Tom, their father, Tom, and his wife. Apparently they had a daughter Violet's age, but she was working at the tavern the family owned called _The Ivy Bush_.

As Violet was washing up to go to bed, she finally got a good look at herself for the first time that day. It was true, her hair had curled, her feet had grown hairy, her ears were slighted pointed, and her general appearance had a look of peace and joy. She didn't know what had happened, but Violet knew she wasn't exactly "in Kansas" anymore. 

After breakfast, first breakfast Nibs called it, Mrs. Cotton and Violet went down to visit the Mayor, Whil Whitefoot. He seemed very kind and very wise, and agreed to help Violet in whatever way he could. She went with him for a stroll – she didn't really want anymore weirdos hearing her story than necessary – and told him everything she knew, from moving into her apartment a couple days ago, to waking up in the meadow, to the Cottons, and the present. He listened, puffing on his pipe.

"Let's have a look at the town records, we may be able to locate your family, ad this Massachusetts you speak of." Violet was thrilled, and followed him into the record hall.

Hours they spent, pouring over albums – for hobbits love family history and folklore – and maps, but neither Whil nor Violet could find any clue leading them closer to getting her home. It looked hopeless. It was lunch time, so they took a break to eat; they decided to eat at none other than _The Ivy Bush_. A young girl approached them. Violet had been looking through her bag, so she didn't see the waitress at first.

"Welcome to the Ivy Bush, Mayor Whitefoot, who's your friend? A new hobbit it looks like," the waitress spoke cheerfully. Violet looked up, about to protest that she wasn't a hobbit, when her breath caught in her throat. 

"Rosie! What are you doing here? I thought you had dance practice today." Violet got up and hugged the very frightened and confused waitress.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I usually remember every face that comes in here."

"It's V! Violet?! Your best friend! C'mon, don't fool around. Where are we? Is this a weird joke you guys played on me?" Violet replied, looking around, seeing if she could spot any of her other friends.

"Violet? I don't have any friends by that name, but I'm happy to meet you. As for where you are, you're in the Sh…"

"I know, I'm in the Shire/" Violet said, sitting back down. She spent a couple more minutes trying to talk with Rosie, to no avail. Finally Rosie left to get them drinks and some food. 

Mayor Whitfoot and Violet were eating, trying to figure out the bizarre situation she was in, when in came a few more guests. Violet gasped and nearly choked on her meal. These four newcomers also reminded her of her friends back home; she jumped up and ran over to them.

"Freddie? Peter? Sam? Mark? What are you guys doing here? Are you in on this joke of Rosie's, too?" The four men looked at each other, and at Violet. 

"I am Sam," a young gentleman with shaggy curly blondish hair spoke up, shaking her hand," but I don't know those others you speak of. This is my good friend, Mr. Frodo Baggins, and his cousin Merry Brandybuck, and our friend Pippin Took." Okay, if things weren't creepy enough, these four guys believed they were characters out of Tolkien. She looked at them again. Yep, they looked like the guys in her "gang" back home, but they also looked slightly different. Violet introduced herself to them, and went back to finish her meal, hoping to get out of this place as soon as possible.

She and Mayor Whitefoot were walking back towards the town hall, when a cart drawn by an old man passed in front of them. "Hello, Gandalf the Grey," the Mayor greeted the man. 

What did you think? Read and review, PLEASE!!!


	3. Help

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Mr. Genius-pants Tolkien's characters or creations. I own Violet, and whatever other original characters I come up with. I tried to take my history and characters from the book and it's indexes, so bear with me if I get something wrong – I didn't mean to. And if I stray from the story, again, I'm sorry, or I meant to for the sake of plot development. I haven't read the volumes of history and anthologies, only the trilogy, so forgive some of my ignorances and errors. This isn't a Mary Sue, I promise (at least, I'm not trying to make it so)

I'm sure this idea has been done before, but oh well – DEAL WITH IT!! I felt like writing this, so I did. Tell me what you like and don't, if it's good or not. (Cookies given to all reviewers!) And if you get really interested [bored], read my other story. J thanks! 

Journey to the Past

Chapter 3

Violet played along, smiled and was about to introduce herself when Gandalf cut her off.

"Hello, young Violet Hobson. You are late due back I think." _How can he know my name? I haven't been here that long for these people to be talking about me, have I?_ Violet wondered.

"Hello, Gandalf. Yes, I have been away long, but as you know my parents thought it best." _Where had that come from? The voice had been Violet's, it had come out of her mouth, but she didn't know this guy. Yet, somehow, the words she said seemed true. She had the feeling she had been kept away from this place by someone, her parents._

"Yes, these are dark times, I fear. But, come, I have much I wish to discuss with you," Gandalf said, offering his cart. Violet knew it couldn't get worse, so she climbed in and rode with him a ways. 

"You are scared and confused? You feel at home here, but not at home, am I right?" he finally spoke.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"A wizard knows these things, my dear. I was sent to find you, and make sure you were safe. I see that you are. Good."

"But how do you know me? Why am I here? How do I get back home?" Violet begged.

Gandalf laughed and pulled out his pipe., smoking on it and thinking deeply. "You used to live here, you were very young, many hobbits don't remember your mother as more than a rumor now. But you lived and played her like all other hobbit children. Then one day, the sky began to darken. There began rumors of threats in the East, so your parents hid you for your own protection. You were found and cared for and raised, and now it seems you have returned! This is your home, this is where you belong, Violet."

She thought the words over. Somewhere deep down inside, she hated to admit it but, she knew Gandalf was right. She did feel more at ease, more normal here. Things seemed to fit better for her here. She was going to have to live here for a while anyways, until she found out how she got here for her apartment.

"Alright, so I used to live here, and now I'm back. Where does that leave me now?"

"You may do whatever you choose, young hobbit. I have told you all I have in my power to tell. Your parents hid you to protect you and help fight for Middle-earth. They are no longer here, but you will be received and welcomed by the hobbits, have no fear."

"So, I really am a hobbit?" Violet asked, although she felt she already knew the answer.

"What does your heart say?" was Gandalf's reply.

She searched her heart. She couldn't find any proof that she wasn't a hobbit, and if she was going to live here, she might as well try to acclimate and fit in. "I think so…I'm not sure, but I can't see why I'm not one," she answered, unsure.

"There you have it. You will be fine here, I think you will even find you can be happy," Gandalf told her with a secret smile. He stopped the cart at a modest-looking home, built into a hill like all the other hobbit homes. It looked as though it had been deserted for many years. This place brought back memories long forgotten.

"Here we are, your new home," the old wizard chirped happily.

"You expect me to live here?" Violet asked incredulously. Even if you spent a decade, it didn't seem like it would help the place.

"It was your mother's home, and your father when he was here. I figure you would be most comfortable and at ease here." Gandalf said, hopping down form the cart, and helping Violet down as well. 

They walked up and inspected the house, inside and out. It seemed secure and sturdy enough. It was the perfect size for Violet, a tight squeeze for poor Gandalf. Seeing as she was settled, the wizard said his goodbyes, claiming he had to make a stop at Bag End and speak with Frodo.

"Now I know how Alice felt," Violet said as she began cleaning up the house, and making it habitable. Things were going from bizarre to twilight zone, but at least now she had a place of her own to stay in, a pretty nice house by the looks of it. Violet inspected the house top to bottom, cupboards, closets, chests, bookcases, finding whatever information she could to help her understand her new surroundings. Finally she came across various drawings over the fireplace mantle. It was her as a little girl, and two adults holding her and smiling. _Those must be my parents_, she thought. She could see the resemblances in her mothers face and her father's posture and attitude. Her heart told her the intuition was correct. 

"Well then, I guess I'm home," Violet stated as she flopped into an easy chair and began reading some history of hobbits. She had to learn this stuff and fast, it looked like she was going to be here for a while.

Is it turning out allright? What did you think?  What should happen next?

Read and review, PLEASE!!!


	4. Feels like Home

Big thanks, and tons of cookies to Niteshade, Lu and Anon. for the reviews, you guys are why we writers stay in business. J Anywho, as always I don't own nothing of Tolkien, only what I make myself. Keep up the reading and reviewing (and read my other stories if you feel up to it; I know, shameless self-promotion)

Summary: A young woman from the modern world, Violet, finds herself one day in Middle-earth.  (not really a Mary sue, though; I'm trying) Enjoy!

Journey to the Past

Chapter 4

Violet spent the next few days adjusting to her house and new surroundings and learning all she could about her "heritage."  The Cottons were mostly to thank for her [moderately painless] acclimation. Mrs. Cotton had brought food, and showed Violet how to cook some basic meals, Rosie, who had forgiven and forgotten the strange outburst days before, had brought some extra clothes and trinkets for the house, Mr. Cotton showed Violet how to farm her land, and Nibs and Jolly filled her in on who was who, and the bits of "news" they knew.

About a week had passed, Violet was reading by the fire, having supper and reading a book on hobbit lore when there was a knock on her door. She was a bit nervous; she wasn't expecting anyone, she certainly didn't know anybody besides the Cottons. With a shrug, she opened the door to find none other than four gentlemen hobbits standing on her doorstep.

"Can I help you sirs?" she asked politely. Merry and Pippin laughed heartily at the show of formality, Sam cleared his throat; it was up to Frodo to do the talking.

"You're Violet Hobson, right? New to the Shire?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, that I am. Just got here about a week ago. What can I do for you?"

"We came to introduce ourselves properly. Our first meeting was a bit—"

"Odd?" Violet finished for Frodo.

"Yes. The Cottons, and Mayor Whitefoot, and Gandalf said you were very nice, but needed help settling in." There was a pause as Violet looked at each of the men in front of her –sincere, warm-hearted, full of life. Pippin, of course, broke the moment.

"That's us, no doubt about it, we know all there is about the Shire and the folks in it. We can show you around and all. Peregrin Took is my name, but people call me Pippin."

Violet laughed and shook his hand with a little curtsey, and introduced herself "properly"

"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, but no one ever remembers that. Just call me Merry," Pippin's blond friend next to him spoke up, greeting Violet warmly; the greeting was equally shared on her part. Merry nudged the one Violet knew as Sam forward.

"I'm Sam Gamgee. You need any help with these crops and all, just let me know."

"Sam and his family are the best gardners in all the Shire," Frodo complimented happily, causing Sam to blush. "My name is Frodo Baggins." Violet couldn't help but stare into his warm eyes and kind smile. Frodo reminded her of Freddie, but also, from what she had read, her favorite hobbit was Frodo. She considered herself the luckiest girl to be able to meet him face to face.

"Nice to meet you all, you are very sweet to offer your services. Why don't we start by you coming in and having some tea and cakes by the fire?" Violet offered. Only Sam declined, blushing and muttering about promising Mr. Cotton he'd eat at the tavern that night. The other three went and sat themselves around the fire while Violet got the food and dishes. When she came back into the sitting room, Merry and Pippin were looking at the album of hobbit lore Violet had been reading earlier, and Frodo was looking at the pictures on the wall above the mantle.

"Is this you with your mom and dad?" he asked, pointing to the large picture in the center of the wall.

"I guess so. I never really knew my parents. They left when I was young, and then I was raised by foster families the rest of my life. I fell like they're my parents, anyway." She replied.

"I'm sorry, it must have been very hard. At least you're home now.," was all Frodo said.

Laughter from Merry and Pippin shook the gloomy moment away. "Hey Frodo, come look at this!" merry called. Both Frodo and Violet walked over and looked at the picture Merry was referring to. It had been placed inside the album, but Violet had no idea who the people in the portrait were. Frodo began laughing, and looked at the picture closer.

"Where did you find this? I barely remember when this was taken!" he exclaimed to Merry.

"It was in this album here," he replied.

"Yeah, I found it when I began looking through the book, but I have no idea who those people are," Violet said to the three men. They all looked at the picture, then her, then back at the picture, then back at her. Finally Frod took the picture, looked at the large portrait on the wall, and walked over to Violet.

"You honestly don't know anyone in this picture?" he asked seriously.

"No, sorry."

"Take a real close look," he said, handing the paper to her. Violet inspected the thing closely. _Surely, this is some kind of trick, or sick joke!_ She cried to herself. The more she admired the paper, some very old memories and feelings rushed over her, as well as recognition.

"Is this you, Frodo?" she asked, pointing to a little black-haired hobbit child. He nodded with a embarrassed smile. "And would this be you, Pippin and Merry? She asked them, pointing to two other children. They nodded with proud smiles. "But, who are these others?" 

"That young boy is none other than Sam, the girl he's next to is our dear Rosie. You honestly don't know the little girl in the middle of all of us?" Frodo asked after explaining the unknown faces. Violet shook her head. "That little girl is you." 

Violet's heart felt like it stopped beating for a moment. Her? Friends, playmates with these people? These people who were legendary and heroic in her world. She couldn't believe it, but the memories and feeling told her Frodo was right.

"So, I used to live here, and play with you all? She muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"That's right," Pippin piped up. "You skunked Merry's hide more times than I could count! And poor Frodo here, you'd wrestle with him all the time." Violet smiled at the thoughts. It felt good to have friends again; albeit, weird that they remembered her but not the other way around, and that these friends were famous and brave warriors of all Middle-earth. Suddenly, a thought struck her. In all the time she'd been in the Shire so far, she had never found out the date. The guys must have seen the sudden change in her face.

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"Oh, I just realized I didn't know what day it was," she replied. They looked at her funny, but laughed.

"It's May the 5th, and the year is 1404, in Shire Reckoning," Pippin answered. Violet sighed and relaxed, she still had fifteen years before Frodo would go off on the Ringbearer's quest. She had some time to get to know everyone before the dark times fell. She knew she couldn't tell them what she knew of the future, but at least she could rest safe knowing the outcome of the terrible wars. She managed to change the subject, and got Merry and Pippin talking about what people did for fun in Hobbiton. Their talking lasted long into the night, and when her guests had finally left, and the quiet of night was again upon her, Violet reflected on everything that had happened so far. She was beginning to accept that she really was living in Middle-earth, in the Shire, in Hobbiton, that she was a hobbit, that she was friends and knew all these other famous hobbits. She didn't know if that made her crazy, or better adjusted.

"A house, friends, a very interesting past it would seem – maybe this Middle-earth thing won't be so bad after all. At least I can tell I won't ever be bored." She smiled, locked up Hobson Hole, as she called it, and went to bed, dreaming of wrestling in the sun and her new hobbit friends.

What do you think? Read and Review!

I promise, plot points are coming soon, I just had to build up to them. J Enjoy and see you next time –same Bat time, same Bat channel!


	5. It's My Party

Disclaimer: All I own is what I write, nothing of Tolkien's. 

Thanks to the reviews, even the flame; you gotta have good and bad to make a good writer. Some of the things addressed were small mistakes made from lack of proofreading, other were intentional writing devices. But, anywho…..enjoy and keep R/R!!

P.S. I know, this chapter (and maybe the next couple) is extra-Mary Sueish, but deal with it. It isn't going to be a complete Mary Sue fic, I just have to set things up. Trust me, I've never written a Mary Sue before, and I don't intend to now, but we'll make the best of it if it comes to that.

Journey to the Past

Chapter 5

News spread of a newcomer, and Hobson Hole was filled with life. Many were reluctant to meet the new hobbit girl, but those that braved their curiosity held mixed reactions. Some folk came to Hobson Hole just to see what kind of property it held. The older folk thought Violet too adventurous and too traveled to be a respectable hobbit, and that she was a bad influence on the children. The children, however, loved her and her stories of her "world." 

Violet was thinking over the events of the past few weeks in Hobbiton one day. She was entertaining the children at least twice a week now, but lately it was harder and harder for her to remember certain things from back home. Each day certain memories and feelings blurred and faded. 

Knocking at the door brought her back to her senses. When she answered it, she found Merry and Pippin on her doorstep. Though she had become good friends with these two, as well as Frodo, Sam, Rosie and the other Cottons, it was still a bizarre wonder to find these –characters – alive and "breathing", and on her front porch.

"We've thought of a great way to make you a part of Shire society," Merry said, obviously proud of the scheme, whatever it was. She was scared. Merry-and-Pippin ideas were never a good thing. She was about to protest when Pippin spoke up.

"Yes, and it's a great plan! You should throw a grand party. Everybody loves a party. Once they see what a great person you are, you'll be loved throughout the Shire!" It was worth a shot. At least, it would be nice to have a party and have some fun again.

She hesitantly agreed, and Merry and Pippin promised to help organize everything, according to her wishes, of course. As they were leaving, walking down the lane back to their homes, Violet could hear the mischevious Took ask his companion.

"I wonder is we could get Gandalf to shoot off some fireworks for the occasion?"

Oh boy. Something told her this was going to be an unforgettable experience. Whether that was good or bad remained to be seen, and that worried her. Very much.

In the quiet of an afternoon, in the sanctuary of a grove of trees, tidings were brought of a new hobbit in Hobbiton, and a subsequent welcoming gala. To the elves of Rivendell, it held little interest, to all except one. The news made his heart break with both joy and fear. Dark times were rising in the East, there was talk of a great threat from Mordor. Something had to be done about all this, and soon. 

Invitations arrived all over the Shire for the great party. It was the talk of the town. Either gossip and rumors or excitement and preparations, Violet and her party were on everyone's lips. 

The day of the big event finally arrived, with a fairly large and curious crowd. Music played, food and drink flowed generously, people laughed heartily. The evening was on the whole a general success. Many folks met the young Hobson hobbit and found her pleasant and a gracious hostess.  

Pippin and Violet were laughing about Sam dancing with Rosie when Diamond walked by to refill her glass. Pippin begged leave to dance, and was graciously granted it by his friend. She wasn't left alone for long, though.

"Looks like a wonderful evening," Frodo said.

"Yes, I think it's been a success. Thank you, all you guys, for what you did. I appreciate it."

"I'm glad we could help. It's always good to have old friends back." She nodded, watching the merriment. Frodo noticed her gaze. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to!" she cried, taking his hand and bouncing out to the dance floor. For a couple hours more, Violet and Frodo twirled and skipped with other couples to cheery, lively music. 

When at last, everyone had had their fill of ale, food, dance, merry-making and society, the crowd dispersed and left for home.

"You shouldn't walk home alone. I'll walk back with you, if you like," Frodo offered to Violet as she said goodbye to her guests.

"I'd like that, thank you." Together they set off for Hobson Hole.

"So, were we really friends when we were young?" she asked.

"Yes, your mother used to take me on picnics, family things like that, when we were young, after my parents died. She used to say I was like a son to her."

"She seems like a very nice woman, I wish I could remember her," miss Hobson said sadly.

"Maybe being home will help you remember," her companion said hopefully, putting his arm around her, attempting to cheer her up. She smiled at the effort.

"So, tell me about yourself now, Mr. Baggins. What does Mr. Frodo do now-a-days?"

"Me? Enjoy life in Hobbiton. I travel the Shire with Merry, have a drink with Sam and Rosie. Nothing exciting. I'm not a very adventurous sort." _Oh, if you only knew_, Violet thought.

"You are a good person, though. I'm sure you will do great things in your life." Frodo smiled at her, but said nothing. They walked the rest of the way in silence, admiring the scenery and comfort of the Shire. It seemed all too quick that they reached Hobson Hole.

"Thank you for walking me home, it was nice of you," Violet said, unlocking her door.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Hobson." Frodo started to walk away from the house, when he stopped. 

"Violet, would you like to have lunch tomorrow? A picnic in the meadow, maybe?" he asked.

"I'd love to. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Mr. Baggins."

"Goodnight," he said, as she slowly closed her door.

That night, Violet thought the world seemed more peaceful, more content, more perfect than ever before. Yes, she would learn to like this hobbit thing.

Sorry for the length, I had a lot to write.

What did you think? Read and review!!


End file.
